1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a tool sharpener, and, more particularly to an automated tool sharpener especially for use in sharpening drills.
2. Description of Related Art
Tool sharpeners for sharpening the tips of drills and the cutting faces of other cutting tools have heretofore been developed in the art. Such tool sharpeners extend the operating life of drills and other cutting tools, in that a tool having dull cutting surfaces will not perform with the desired precision or speed, and, if not sharpened, must be discarded even though the tool has a considerable amount of usable material left to work with.
Particularly in industrial applications, the drills or other cutting tools are expensive items, and where change out and resharpening is not part of the normal equipment operating procedure, there is a tendency to try to prolong the useful life of the drill by using it after it has dulled and is not performing optimally. This adversely affects the quality of the products being produced. Accordingly, commercial grade or industrial grade tool sharpeners have been developed in order to prolong the useful life of drills and other cutting tools, and in order to permit the equipment to be operated substantially continuously with a drill or cutting tool of proper sharpness.
A recent example of a commercial-grade tool sharpener is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,546, which is assigned to the assignee of the present application. The disclosure of that patent is hereby expressly incorporated by reference herein. That tool sharpener has enjoyed considerable commercial success, and is capable of providing highly precise sharpening of a drill. The sharpener does, however, require that several operations be carried out manually, or involve manual manipulations, including aligning the drill properly in the chuck (aided by an alignment device on the sharpener), tightening the drill in the chuck, and then manually manipulating the chuck and drill in one or more sharpening or dressing ports.
Use of this sharpener is somewhat labor intensive, and despite the fact that the design of the sharpener greatly reduces the potential for operator error, and limits the degree of possible error which can result in an improperly sharpened drill, that possibility continues to exist.
Modern cutting tools are high performance, complex and expensive devices that can not readily be sharpened manually without a great deal of effort and skill.
Accordingly, a need has been identified by the present inventors to provide a tool sharpener that automates most, if not all, of the operations necessary to properly sharpen a drill or other cutting tool. The automation of the majority of the operations results in the sharpening operation being less labor-intensive and less prone to sharpening errors committed by the person operating the sharpener. This will also permit a less-skilled laborer to be entrusted with the tool sharpening function, resulting in potentially reduced labor costs.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide a tool sharpener which accepts a tool to be sharpened, and which performs most or all operations related to the sharpening in an automated mode.